Talk:Chapter 197/@comment-172.56.37.208-20160502194905/@comment-27788729-20160506084437
@Anon: NO! No, no, no, absolutely not. I am sorry but I do not see how you possibly are contending what you are, particularly since the chapter simply blatantly disagrees with you and has all the characters agree, Kazuya, Ticy, Arnett and Elizabeth that it was akin to rape. No one differs from this argument, they simply differ over the matter of necessity. So you are purely speculating this with no basis and, honestly, it is worrying to me the implications you are making. This is going to be a lengthy response, I warn you, but I'll try to minutely attend to every detail you made. 1) Ticy was in the area cast she was simply not as strongly affected. Case in point Arnett and Elly describe the sensation as 'rape' then Ticy states she felt the same thing (not disagreeing with their definition of rape at all) but to a lesser extent. We know she was also affected by her admission there, point blank, that she was affected. This is akin to the later situation where Arcadia activates her Freezing and all the surrounding Pandora experience mental affecting sensations as a result of it. So no Ticy wasn't 'not affected' she was simply affected less. This is what she states outright herself so, until you can come with a chapter or scene in which Ticy states "I was not affected" canonically you cannot advance the idea that she was not caught within it. 2) Now regarding the way to live argument, no, because I 'want' a particular outcome (to live) does not mean I provide any consent at all to any 'means' of achieving that outcome. When a man puts a gun to my head and tells me to give him a blowjob and I perform this requested action I do it because I 'want' to live but that does not change the fact that I did not consent to the 'means' of continuing my life in this situation thus making it a rape. Really, please, understand that if a woman does not give consent for her body (or mind) to be tampered with by someone against her will then it is RAPE. Consent is the crucial factor here. 3) How does the Stigma (unthinking organic features which have explicitly been shown to be tools through which the minds of Pandora can be affected against their will) at all imply any consent? Are you saying that if Kazuya mind controls someone with Stigma he 'always' has consent even if they explicitly before and after tell him that they don't consent? Because that's simply not true. 4) Then about 'knowing' what Rape feels like. Let me be clear with you; No-one Knows What Rape Feels Like Until They Are Raped! That does not mean you have to be raped twice to know what a rape is. Rape is when something is done to you, something you do not wish to be done to you, without your consent. The moment that occurs you have been raped. You do not need to have prior experience with rape to be able to tell if you were raped, honestly that notion is repugnant since it pretty much amounts to saying a person doesn't know when they're violated unless they've had experience with violation. Elly and Arnett did not provide consent to what was done, hence it is rape, there is no further need for experience. Also, again, you are under a mistaken conception rape must be physical. Rape of mind, culture and land are all other forms of rape discussed and talked about which do not involve physical sexual rape.